Following The Wrong Steps
by feliciaherpst
Summary: Falling in love with Zacky was easy. Falling out of love..not so easy. Especially when there is no way to get him out of your mind. ZVOC.
1. Prologue

**PART 1 PROLOGUE**

* * *

**Info**

**Name:** Lilian Cherie Drake  
**Nickname:** Lily, Cher, Drakie  
**Age:** 23 years old  
**Info:** You work as a photographer for a famous magazine...you'll find out which one. You live in Boston, MA but used to live in Huntington Beach, CA. You've known the guys since high school and became great friends. You have a house in California in case you have to work there.

**Name:** Avenged Sevenfold (Zacky Vengeance (Zacky Baker), Synyster Gates (Brian Haner Jr), The Rev (Jimmy Sullivan), M Shadows (Matt Sanders), Johnny Christ (Johnny Seward))  
**Nickname:** A7X  
**Age:** Before self title CD  
**Info:** They have known Lily for a long time, but somehow lost contact. They are a famous hard rock band who live in Huntington Beach, CA but are currently on tour.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avenged Sevenfold no matter how much I really want to.

**

* * *

**

**Four Years Ago**

I woke up after a long nights sleep. Today was the first day of finals. Only three more days and I'm out of this school! I graduate next week so I'm pretty happy. My best friend, Zacky, dropped out of high school to pursue his 'career' with his band. I never thought they would actually get signed. That's the only thing Zacky hated about me. You see, I was secretly in love with him and was scared of him leaving me. That's the whole reason why I talked down about it. I really thought his band was the best I've ever heard. I hated the fact that he finally got signed. He left for tour about two months ago. We emailed each other the first week, but the emails got shorter and shorter. Finally, we just stopped writing each other. I heard on the TV how they had millions of groupies and how much drugs they took. _Typical rockers_. I missed Zacky so much, but I doubt he wanted to see me.

**Forward One Week**

I graduated this week. I've decided to move next week to Boston. It's for school. I got accepted into the New England Institute of Art. I'm going into photography. The band comes home next month. I wanted to leave before they came back. I want to start a new life, even if it means without Zacky. _I'm going to miss you, Zacky_. If I don't see Zacky when I leave, it will only be easier to get over him.

**Present Day**

Zacky tried to get a hold of me when he got back and found me gone, but I didn't reply. I've tried so hard to get over him, but whenever I turn on the TV, I see him and his friends. I got my degree in photography. I am now working as a photographer for AP Magazine. I asked my boss to not give me Avenged Sevenfold and told him of my past. He understood and I haven't had to deal with them...yet.


	2. The Shoot

**PART 2 THE SHOOT**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avenged Sevenfold no matter how much I really want to.

* * *

"Lily can you come into my office please?" My boss asked me through our intercoms. I got out of my rolling chairs and walked out of my highly decorated cubicle with band bumper stickers all over, and toward my boss' dull office. I walk into his office with white walls, and closed his wooden door. Sitting in his uncomfortable, non-rolling chairs in front of his desk, he told me something I didn't want to hear.

"Avenged Sevenfold is coming here for a photo shoot." I was about to cut him off to ask him something, but he went on. "Now before you ask for the day off, I have to tell you something you don't want to hear, but I have no other choice." My breath stopped and I got a bad feeling in my stomach. "All the other photographers have off today or called in sick so you have to do the shoot. I'm sorry."

I didn't hear anything the rest of the time. I just got up and left in silence. I went to the place where the shoot was going to be. Not seeing the guys there yet, I started taking out my camera equipment. I didn't even know if they would recognize me. I used to have shorter hair that was dirty blond. Now, I had it dyed black with green and purple spots here and there. I completely changed my attitude too. You see, I used to be a prep...ew...now I am totally into rock. I don't know what was wrong with me. I can't even stand pop anymore. While I am thinking all this, I don't even notice the guys come in.

"Um...Excuse me. We're here for the photo shoot." I came out of my daze and looked up to see a big muscular man with a lot of tattoos and longish black hair covered by a fedora hat. You give a little sigh of relief that it wasn't Zacky, but then you knew, of all his friends, Brian, aka Syn, would recognize you the most.

"Um...OK well, just get ready and I'll be there in a second. I just have to finish getting ready here." You told him while fidgeting with your camera. You had thought you were home free when he started moving, but then he stopped and turned back around.

"You sound familiar. Have I met you before?" You look up and realize, what a big mistake that was. "Lily?!" He practically yelled. Luckily, he didn't yell it loud enough to get the attention of the other guys.

"Shh...I don't want Zacky to know I'm here." You told him to get him a lot quieter.

"Where have you been?! You left without even saying goodbye. We've been trying to reach you, but..." You cut him off, "I changed my cell phone number and moved to where you couldn't find me. I came to Boston to go to school and get a job. I left early so it would be easier to get over Zacky." Syn was the only one of the guys who knew about your real feelings for Zacky. Syn was just about to say something else, but again you cut him off. "Alright lets get this thing going."

They did a bunch of poses and got a bunch of great shots for the magazine. "Alright that's a wrap." You turned around to pack up, but got stopped by someone grabbing your arm.

"Are you ever going to tell him you're here?"

"No. He'll probably forget about me soon anyway." You said and yanked your arm away and started packing up. They ended up leaving and finishing off their tour when the issue with their pictures went out.


	3. The Issue

**PART 3 THE ISSUE**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avenged Sevenfold no matter how much I really want to.

* * *

**Syn's POV**

We were finally home and able to relax.

"DUDE!!" Zacky yelled. "Our issue of AP is out!" I looked up at him as he flipped open to our article. He was looking at the pictures Lily took. I still haven't told him it was her. She was probably right anyway. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I looked at him worried.

"What is something wrong with the pictures?"

He looked at me angrily. _What the hell was his deal? I didn't do anything to him._ "You knew about this and DIDN'T TELL ME?!" _Wait...what did I know?_ "Why didn't you tell me she was the photographer?!" _Oh that._

"Dude, I was going to tell you, but every time I tried, her voice would come into my head. She didn't want you to know she was there." He looked sad almost, but looked back up at me. He turned around and left. I ran outside after him catching him just as he got in his car. "Where are you going?"

He just looked at me angrily and took off towards town.

**Lily's POV**

I sat at home watching FUSE like always and caught the last ten minutes of Steven's Untitled Rock Show. Avenged Sevenfold was on it. _Of course._ I thought. They're always on when I don't want to think about them. They said they were about done with their tour. They only had one more date and then it's back home to record their fourth album. The new issue of AP was coming out this month. _I hope Zacky doesn't see the name of the photographer_. I thought as I went to my room. I had to work late tomorrow. I was really backed up on editing the pictures I took today plus the ones I will be taking of My Chemical Romance tomorrow.


	4. Lights, Camera, Action

**PART 4 LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avenged Sevenfold no matter how much I really want to.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I woke up the next morning and got ready for work. Grabbing the keys to my car, I get in it and head to the office.

I check my messages. I saw that one was from Syn, but paid no attention to it. _Great now I'm going to get calls asking for updates everyday. Yippee_. Note my sarcasm. I grab my equipment and head for the shoot.

My Chemical Romance was supposed to be getting there anytime now so I started setting up. I had just got the lights up when I heard the sound of bickering brothers. I turn around and they stop speaking looking at me with their mouths hanging wide open. "What do I have something on my face?"

Frank comes out from behind them and says, "No. They just think you're really hot." I blush when he said this. Gerard and Mikey came out of their daze and slapped Frank upside the head. "Ow!"

"Hey! No violence in here. I don't need any press of people being hurt on my watch." I looked at their faces. _Ha ha. They think I'm serious_. I turn around and start to unpack my camera. By the time I turned back around, they had all changed their looks to faces of little boys being caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "Guys, I'm kidding." After that they all loosened up and laughed a little.

We were almost done with the shoot when I heard the bodyguards yell, "Hey! This is a private shoot!" I turned around and almost dropped my camera.

**Zacky's POV**

I didn't tell anyone where I was going. I don't even remember the ride here because I was thinking about what I was doing and what I was going to do once I got there. I just have to speak my mind. Forgetting my I Pod in the car I went inside and bought my ticket. I got on the plane and remembered my I Pod. I sighed. _This is going to be a long flight.  
_

**Syn's POV**

I called Lily. She wasn't there yet. I left a message saying that Zacky had found out about her and just left without telling anyone where he was going. _I just hope she gets it in time_.

**Zacky's POV**

Alternative Press. The building was staring down at me. Intimidating me. _Come on, Zacky, you can do this._ I walked up to the receptionist and asked for Lily.

"She's in a private shoot with My Chemical Romance right now, but I'm sure she's almost done. You can wait...Sir, you can't go in there...Sir!" I didn't want to wait. I had to do this before I lost my guts. I walked past her and went up to the door with the two bodyguards. I told them I was the photographer and they let me through. _Wow. They suck as bodyguards. Oh well, stupid bodyguards_. As I thought this though, they realized what they had done and started yelling after me.


End file.
